Ein Leben retten
by callisto24
Summary: Eine Unterhaltung unter Brüdern


Titel: Ein Leben retten

Autor: callisto24

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: Sam, Dean

Genre: Gen

Rating: PG

Warnings: Keine

Inhalt: Keiner – nur eine Unterhaltung unter Brüdern - Meinungsänderung

Anmerkung: Geschrieben für de_bingo auf LiveJournal, Prompt: Ein Leben retten

„Leben retten, ist es nicht das, was wir immer tun?" Sams Stimme sollte sarkastisch klingen. Dean sah es in den Augen des Bruders. Stattdessen klang sie nur traurig, mutlos vielleicht, und Dean fragte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, ob er den Tonfall ertragen konnte.

„Das hier ist anders", sagte er. „Wir versuchen, Unschuldige zu retten. Menschen, die nicht wissen, was im Dunkel lauert. Die sich nicht wehren können, weil ihnen niemand beigebracht hat, wogegen sie kämpfen müssen."

Sam schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Niemand ist unschuldig. Es sind Menschen, die wir nicht kennen, die lügen, betrügen, stehlen oder Schlimmeres anrichten. Wir wissen es nicht, wir verschwinden, bevor wir es erfahren können. Weil es uns nicht interessiert. Also sag mir nicht, dass das hier anders ist."

Dean seufzte und wich Sams Blick aus. „Du hast keine Ahnung."

Sam kniff die Augen zusammen. Dean spürte es, ohne ihn anzusehen. Es war anstrengend, manchmal nervtötend, wie genau er den Bruder kannte, mit welcher Sicherheit er jede Bewegung, jeden Blick, jeden Seufzer, jedes Argument vorhersagen konnte. Auch diesmal enttäuschte Sam ihn nicht.

„Selbst wenn du glaubst, nicht zu den Unschuldigen zu zählen, darfst du nicht aufgeben. Nicht schon wieder."

Da war er wieder. Der Anflug von Besserwisserei, der Dean verrückt werden ließ, der in ihm den Wunsch weckte, handgreiflich zu werden, auf Sam loszugehen. Das letzte Mal, als ihm das passiert war, wurden sie beide für Hüllen von durchgedrehten Engeln gehalten, dazu verdammt, die Apokalypse auszulösen und die Welt in ein Schlachtfeld zu verwandeln. Kein Wunder, dass er die Nerven verloren hatte. Kein Wunder, dass Sam die Nerven verloren hatte. Doch von dem ehemaligen Dämonenblut-Junkie, getrieben von Wut und Schmerz, war nicht mehr viel übrig. Nur noch Sam und seine vielen leeren Worte. Meistens ruhig, meistens Gelassenheit vorgaukelnd. Nur manchmal, so wie jetzt, unerträglich penetrant. Unfähig eine Grenze zu erkennen, wo sie aufragte. Wie damals, verstockt nach einer Lösung suchend, egal, welche Verluste er dabei in Kauf nahm.

Sam wollte das College, und er bekam es. Er wollte ein normales Leben und nahm es sich. Und jetzt, jetzt hatte er sich hierfür entschieden, für das Leben mit Dean. Und welche Hindernisse ihm auch im Weg liegen mochten, er würde über sie hinwegstiefeln und nicht einmal bemerken, wie viel Porzellan er dabei zerschlug. Manchmal glaubte Dean, dass es nur dieser Eigensinn war, der Sam erlaubte weiterzumachen. Ohne dass er in die Abgründe fiel, in denen Dean sich stets wiederfand. Ohne dass er sich bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit betrank, gesichtslose Frauen aufriss, nur um etwas zu fühlen, oder eine Ladung Schrot zu viel abfeuerte, zu oft und zu wild mit dem Messer zustach, zu viel Blut eines Monsters über der Erde verteilte. Nicht dass Dean die Kontrolle verlor, das nie. Aber vielleicht genoss er es ein wenig zu sehr, den Moment, in dem das Adrenalin die Führung übernahm, in dem nichts zählte, mit Ausnahme des Todes seiner Gegner und das eigene Überleben.

Aber diese Momente waren zu kurz, zu schnell vorbei, als dass das Hochgefühl anhalten konnte. Zu kurz, um die Anstrengung wert zu sein, die es bedeuten würde, ein weiteres Mal dem Unvermeidlichen zu entfliehen.

Dean biss die Zähne zusammen, spürte wie sein Kieferknochen hervortrat. „Ich weiß nicht, was du hast", sagte er schließlich. „Wir alle sterben. Sammy, wir waren schon so oft tot, dass wir uns daran gewöhnt haben sollten. Und vor allem wartet da oben ein Ort auf mich. Ich werde mit Ash Bier trinken, Jo und Ellen wiedersehen, Dad … willst du mir das nicht gönnen?"

Sams Mund öffnete sich. Langsam schloss er ihn wieder, schluckte vernehmlich und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Sein Haar fiel in weichen Wellen auf die Schulter, fing für einen Augenblick Deans Blick.

„Ich gönne dir das, natürlich", sagte Sam und er klang heiser. „Aber es ist noch nicht deine Zeit. Es kann nicht sein, dass die schon gekommen ist. Nicht so."

Dean hob die Augenbrauen. „Woher willst du das wissen?" Es klang ein wenig unfreundlicher als beabsichtigt, aber Sam schaffte es bereits erneut, ihn auf die Palme zu bringen. Sein kleiner Bruder konnte so arrogant wirken wie Crowley, wenn nicht schlimmer, weil ihm zusätzlich seine Rechthaberei aus jeder Pore tropfte. Und für einen Augenblick fragte sich Dean, ob er vielleicht nur aus diesem Grund bleiben sollte, nur um Sam auf dem Boden der Tatsachen zu halten.

„Du bist schon vorher ohne mich zurecht gekommen", entgegnete er seinen eigenen Zweifeln.

In Sams Augen glomm zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder so etwas wie Zorn. Dean starrte fasziniert auf den Funken.

„Ich bin nicht zurecht gekommen", zischte Sam. „Das weißt du sehr gut. Wir funktionieren nur zusammen."

Dean schnaubte. „Vielleicht ist es ja das. Vielleicht will ich nicht funktionieren. Nicht mehr. Ich habe genug. Endgültig."

„Das hast du schon einmal gesagt", erwiderte Sam und presste seine Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen.

Dean beobachtete das leichte Flattern der Augenlider, das Anheben des Kinns, das Straffen der Schultern. Dass Sam sich bemühte, sollte er anerkennen. Stärke zeigen, Gefühle unterdrücken, Zeit wurde es, dass auch Sammy das lernte. Ohne ihn würde niemand Sam auffangen, wenn der sich zu sehr öffnete, zu emotional an das Leben heranging.

Die Beobachtung zerfiel vor Deans Augen in kleine Stücke als Sam weitersprach. „Dass du müde bist, genug hast. Und dann musste ich zusehen, wie du deine Meinung änderst und wie dich schließlich die Höllenhunde in die Tiefe zerren."

„Das war anders." Und das war es auch, Dean war sich sicher. So viel Zeit war vergangen, so viel hatte er gesehen und erlebt. Nicht nur, dass er sich erschöpft fühlte, nein, er fühlte sich der Sache überdrüssig. Und selbst das war vorsichtig ausgedrückt.

„Hast du nicht selbst einmal gesagt, dass ein Jäger, der jung stirbt, Glück hatte?"

Sam hob die Augenbrauen. „Das habe ich sicher nie gesagt." Er fuhr sich über die Stirn. Dean bemerkte den Schweißtropfen, bevor Sams Hand ihn verrieb. „Wenn du einmal fort bist, wirst du nicht wieder zurückkommen."

Dean lächelte schief. „So sicher können wir da wohl nie sein."

Sam verdrehte den Blick. „Ich meine es ernst. Das hier ist ernst. Mehr als ernst. Und du weißt so gut wie ich, dass es mit deinem Tod nicht enden wird."

„Es wird nie enden, Sam. Das wissen wir doch beide." So defensiv sollte es nicht klingen und Dean verschluckte das letzte Word. „Es geht immer weiter, mit und ohne uns."

„Nur dass ich noch hier bin." Sam klang bitter und Dean wandte den Blick ab.

„Du kannst aufhören", sagte Dean leiser. „Tun, was du immer tun wolltest. Du bist jung, du kannst aufs College gehen, du kannst immer noch Anwalt werden. Auf einem ganz anderen Schlachtfeld kämpfen."

Sam stieß die Luft durch die Nase aus. Dean sah ihn an, gebannt von der Bewegung, dem Anblick der sich weitenden Nasenlöcher.

„Das glaubst du nicht wirklich", antwortete Sam schließlich. „Du kennst mich besser."

„Dean schüttelte den Kopf, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. „Hör mir zu, Sammy. Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht, aber es ist wie es ist. Keiner von uns kann etwas daran ändern."

„Das hat uns noch nie aufgehalten", unterbrach ihn Sam und Dean öffnete seine Augen, um dem Bruder einen ärgerlichen Blick zu schicken. Wenn er sich auf etwas verlassen konnte, dann darauf, dass Sam nicht auf ihn hörte, egal wie oft er ihn darum bat.

„Keiner kann etwas ändern", wiederholte Dean. „Wir beide wissen, wie das abläuft. Wir haben gesehen, wie die Schicksalsfäden durchtrennt wurden und es nicht länger als zwei Tage dauerte, bis der Verfall des Körpers begann." Er hob die Hand, als Sam den Mund öffnete, um den unvermeidlichen und zugleich gegenstandslosen Einwand vorzubringen.

„Zwei Tage", wiederholte er. „Das heißt, mir bleiben noch ein paar Stunden, bevor meine Organe versagen, meine Knochen bröckeln, die Muskeln mich nicht mehr zusammenhalten und ich durch die aufgerissene Haut ausblute. Und ich habe nicht vor, mich in diesem Zustand auf der vergeblichen Suche nach Heilung durch die Gegend zu schleppen. Oder schlimmer noch – von dir mitzerren lasse. Nur einmal in meinem Leben sollte ich die Gegebenheiten akzeptieren. Vielleicht liegt hierin das Geheimnis und die Lösung."

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, und als er Dean wieder ansah, bemerkte der zum ersten Mal seit der Infektion die Schatten unter Sams Augen, die roten Ränder und die verklebten, im Dämmerlicht schwarz wirkenden Wimpern.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", stieß Sam hervor und ein Schauer durchrieselte den sonst so starken Körper. „Warum jetzt? Warum willst du jetzt aufgeben?"

Er wartete die Antwort nicht ab. „Ist dir überhaupt bewusst, dass du das immer tust. Dass du mich in dein Leben ziehst und dann alleine lässt."

„Jetzt bin ich schuld?" Die Worte fielen von Deans Lippen, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.

Sam fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das Haar, packte die Strähnen und zog daran, bis Dean glaubte zu hören, wie seine eigene Kopfhaut gegen die unsanfte Behandlung protestierte.

Du hast darauf bestanden, die Moiren-Sekte aufzusuchen. Es hat dir nicht ausgereicht, dass sie versprochen hatten, den Erreger unter Verschluss zu halten, dass sie niemanden mehr infizieren würden."

„Weil das unser Job ist", fuhr Dean auf. „Weil uns Versprechen nicht genügen. Und weil diese wahnsinnigen Dämonenabkömmlinge dafür bezahlen sollten, dass sie mit dem Schicksal, griechischer Mythologie und Menschenleben spielen."

„Sie experimentierten mit den vorgefundenen Lebensfäden, nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Die Experimente waren beendet."

„Das entschuldigt nichts." Dean biss die Zähne zusammen und ein Laut, ähnlich einem Knurren, entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Also erzähl mir nicht, dass wir sie hätten davon kommen lassen sollen. Wahnsinnige wie die hören nie auf."

„Wir ließen schon andere entkommen", gab Sam zu bedenken und atmete mit einem Stöhnen aus.

„Spielt auch keine Rolle. Es muss einen Weg geben."

„Es gibt keinen." Dean blinzelte. „Wenigstens konnten sie deinen Faden nicht mehr durchtrennen, bevor wir die ganze Sippe in die Luft gejagt haben. Wenigstens bin ich der Letzte, der auf diese Weise infiziert wurde."

Sams Lippen verzogen sich. „Nach dem, was du behauptest, könnte jeder froh sein, der infiziert und damit in das nächste Leben geschickt wird."

Dean wich dem bohrenden Blick aus. „Du weißt genau, dass es so nicht ist. Aber – tatsächlich habe ich das Gefühl, meine Pflicht getan zu haben. Dass es nichts mehr gibt auf dieser Welt, für das ich benötigt werde. Dass ich es mir verdient habe, auszuruhen. Und vergiss nicht, dass ich dir vier Jahre voraus habe."

Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Du willst damit sagen, dass du in vier Jahren auf mich wartest?" Seine Schultern sackten herab und er senkte das Kinn. „Weil du dich nämlich nicht darauf verlassen kannst, dass ich so lange warte."

Dean brauchte einen Moment, um die Worte zu begreifen. Erst dann platzte der Knoten in ihm, flammte der unterdrückte Zorn auf. Er packte Sam am Kragen, zerrte ihn grob an sich. „Untersteh dich", zischte er. „Untersteh dich, solch einen Unsinn anzustellen. Das würde ich dir nie verzeihen, in tausend Jahren nicht." Sein Atem ging schneller und er spürte sein Herz rasen. „Auf keinen Fall wirst du das riskieren. Was wir auch wissen oder zu wissen glauben, wohin wir gelangen wird nie sicher sein. Aber wenn du das tust, dann wird Crowley bereit stehen und sich deine Seele sichern. Und glaube mir, wenn ich schwöre, dass ich dich nicht suchen werde, dass ich es nicht einmal versuche."

Sam wurde still in seinem Griff. Dunkelbraune Augen fanden Deans. „Du sagst es selbst", flüsterte er tonlos. „Wohin wir reisen, das weiß keiner von uns. Dass dein Weg nach oben führt und meiner in die Tiefe war nie ausgeschlossen. Aber solange wir hier sind, auf der Erde, am Leben, solange werden wir auch zusammen sein."

Die Luft entwich Deans Lungen und die Spannung, ebenso wie die Wut, verließen seinen Körper. Er sackte nach vorne und einen Augenblick später ruhte seine Stirn an Sams Schulter. Langsam kamen dessen Arme hoch und Dean spürte, wie sie ihn umfingen und näher zogen.

„Verstehst du es jetzt?", wisperte Sam in Deans Ohr. „Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen. Ich werde alles tun, alles versuchen, um dich bei mir zu behalten, solange es möglich ist. Auch wenn es egoistisch scheint, auch wenn ich es für mich mehr als für dich versuche, so wirst du mich doch bewusstlos schlagen müssen, damit ich aufgebe."

„Ich weiß." Deans Hände krallten sich in Sams Arme. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich es damals nicht konnte. Dass ich nicht fähig war aufzugeben und dich ruhen zu lassen. Dass du all das durchmachen musstest. Du hättest Mom gesehen, Jess. Du hättest Frieden gefunden." Ein ersticktes Lachen kam über seine Lippen und er presste die gegen Sams Jacke, um den hysterischen Laut aufzuhalten. „Wenn dir kein Wiedersehen und kein Frieden vergönnt sind, ist es meine Schuld."

„Hey!" Dean spürte Sams Finger, die sich in seine Schultern krallten, spürte, wie der andere ihn von sich schob und schüttelte.

Sams Augen waren klar, als sie seine fanden. „Nichts davon war deine Schuld. Keiner von uns wusste etwas. Keiner konnte auch nur ahnen, dass Himmel oder Hölle existieren."

„Dass Variationen existieren", rutschte es Dean heraus und sein unfreiwilliges Lächeln wurde schief. „Dass die altgriechische Hölle uns ebenso leicht einholt wie ein keltischer Fluch oder Voodoo Zauber."

Um Sams Mundwinkel zuckte es. Winzige Falten bildeten sich in seinen Augenwinkeln und um die Nasenwurzel. So jung war auch er nicht mehr, fiel es Dean wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sie beide waren durch ihre persönlichen Höllen geschritten, hatten Albträume überlebt und überwunden. Vielleicht war auch dieses nur ein weiterer, nur einer von vielen, die noch kommen sollten."

„Jetzt siehst du es auch", sagte Sam. „Du erkennst, dass wir das Ende des Weges noch nicht erreicht haben. Dass wir weitergehen müssen."

„Zusammen", murmelte Dean und senkte die Lider. Als er sie wieder hob, war das Lächeln echt, das sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Also werden wir tun, was wir immer tun. Leben retten."

Sam lachte trotz der Schatten unter seinen Augen, der Feuchtigkeit in ihnen.

„Nur dass es diesmal dein Leben sein wird", sagte er leise.


End file.
